narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deva Path
Old Redirect I noticed that when i searched for "Deva path" it redirected me to the Nagato page. how do you undo a redirect? --Newthx2u (talk) 00:13, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Go to the page, follow the "Redirected from" link and edit the redirect article. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 13, 2009 @ 01:20 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'm on it. --Newthx2u (talk) 01:22, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::Beat ya to it by like an hour. Not sure why I didn't say anything though.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:26, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::(Edit conflicted) In this case I wouldn't, don't forget I already mentioned that these articles are in the wrong location. Moving these pages over those redirects will fix the issue already. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 13, 2009 @ 01:27 (UTC) Jutsu Hey if the Shinra Tensei and others, originally was Nagato's jutsu of Kekkei Genkai how comes that Yahiko has them now too. Is it because he now has the RInnegan? : Yahito is dead, he's body is being controlled by nagato, hence he's able to use the techniques..AlienGamer | Talk 16:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Mixing request! Shouldn't we mix Deva Path with Yahiko because like we didn't make a page for the 4th Kazekage puppet!!!Vegerot (talk) 14:58, 31 May 2009 (UTC)!!!!!!!!! :You are talking about the third kazekage, which we had almost none info about. Therefore = one page. Jacce | Talk 15:24, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Capitalisation It seems this topic was discussed somewhere before, but I can't actually find where, so I'll ask here again. Why isn't the "path" in Deva path capitalised? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 05:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nagato&diff=prev&oldid=110220. ''~SnapperT '' 17:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::To expand further with little reading possible: In Six Paths of Pain, it's used as a name, but in the specific paths, it's not actually part of the name, though this is debatable.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:18, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Talk:Nagato#Ordering of Bodies after some edit summaries. Basically I took a look at the Nagato page, saw a insane pile of the word "Path" with capitals smack dab in the middle of sentences and felt very disturbed. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 16, 2009 @ 19:37 (UTC) ::Well, personally, I'd see "Path" as a (part of a) proper noun in this usage. It's like with the term "Kage." It's really just the word for "shadow," a normal noun that isn't capitalised unless at the beginning of a sentence. However, it's capitalised when used as the name of the village heads of the five main villages. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Abilities How are the Deva path's abilities described in Japanese? Most of the translations of chapter 423 that I've seen liken it to a magnet. Since gravity cannot repel objects, I'm inclined to believe that that is just a common misinterpretation. ''~SnapperT '' 19:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Well the technically gravity can do whatever the large body that has it can want. For example, Jupiter's gravity is so strong, it grabs crap getting to close to it and flings it way from it.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:32, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::But that isn't repulsion. That's the gravitational attraction being strong enough to accelerate the object to escape velocity. ← Fancy misused terminology. ''~SnapperT '' 19:44, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Deva Realm's abilities are described as and . --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Unbeatable??? Given it's abilities revolve gravity manipulation, the Deva Path alone is probably as powerful as the other 5 put together. It had enough speed to dodge the Rasenshurriken, and the strength to smash naruto into the ground with one hand, But somehow Naruto manage to catch himself, form a rasengan and fly in under 5 seconds.... and the Deva Path sat there while he was hit by a Rasengan! (He survived a point blank hit from the Six-tail's chakra cannon, but a Rasengan could kill him!). How could Masashi be so unjust to the shows strongest villian :( --Silverblade1 (talk) 04:06, May 9, 2010 (UTC)